Gone But Not Forgotten
by ArianSkye
Summary: SPOLIER ALERT FOR OPAL DECEPTION! Holly takes in Troubles cousin, who want's to get into the LEP. And she's female. Read to find out the rest.
1. Troubles Cousin

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

A/N: This story is actually significant! It's 'cause this idea is about as fresh as they go on fanfiction. I think. Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- Trouble's Cousin

* * *

_The commander struggled to his feet, raising the visor on his helmet. His eye's were steady and fearless. He smiled gently at Holly. A smile that laid no blame. For once there wasn't even a touch of feverish temper in his cheeks._

_"Be well," he said, and then an orange flame blossomed in the center of his chest._

* * *

Holly bolted up in bed, gasping for air and beads of sweat running down her nut-brown skin. It was the third time this week that she had been forced to relive that horrible day in E37.

_Would Julius believe I'm a civilian, _Holly thought. _No, he'd probably think it was a bad joke. _

Holly sighed as she climbed out of bed. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Since her civilian life had started, she had a lot of work. She and Mulch, the kleptomatic dwarf, had started a private eye business with Artemis as their consultant.

She glanced at the clock. 7:15am Haven Standard time is what it read. _Time to get ready for the day, _she thought, sighing again.

After a quick shower, she felt refreshed. From her closet she pulled out an Emerald Green, sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a pair of Khaki bottoms.

She was just about to cook herself some breakfast when someone knocked on the door. _Probably just Mulch, _she thought.

When she opened the door, she saw not Mulch, but Trouble Kelp.

"Trouble, w-why are you here?" Holly asked, surprised.

"You up for something?" He asked.

"Depends."

"Well," He said. "I need some help." He stepped aside, revealing a young girl. "This is Sam. She, uh, has some aspirations."

"What kind?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"I want to be in the LEP," She stated plainly. "In Recon."

"After me? I doubt they'll ever take another female in Recon. Ever. Be prepared for a desk job," Holly replied, her voice quavering with laughter.

"Holly, their thinking about giving her your job," Trouble said, his voice sounding dead serious.

Holly looked stunned for a minute. "W-what? Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm the best that they're going to find," Sam said.

"Well Trouble, why'd you bring her here?" Holly asked.

"I figured you could help her. And she needs a place to stay. Err, you wouldn't mind having a room-mate for a while, would you Holly?"

"I'll pay you rent 'n stuff like that," Sam added in. "Promise."

"Why can't she stay with you?" Holly asked, sounding confused.

"Apparently you haven't noticed the family resemblance yet," Trouble replied, snickering.

Holly looked the two closely. They had the same shaped face and same hair color.

"You're siblings, aren't you?" Holly said.

"No, we're cousins," Sam said.

Holly understood. "But why can't she stay with you?" She asked again.

"I ran away. Mom and Dad didn't want me to join the LEP unless I asked for a desk job. But I don't want a desk job. I want to go above ground," Sam said.

Holly laughed. "Well, if you have that much spunk, then sure you can stay here."

"Thanks! You won't regret this!" Sam said.

Trouble handed Sam her bag. "Have fun."

Sam gave Trouble a quick hug. "I'll see you at the interview tomorrow."

"I'll see you later Holly," Trouble said, winking. (Yes, a slightly suggestive wink. Please don't kill me!)

Holly rolled her eyes. "Just because your cousin is staying with me, Mr. Kelp, doesn't mean I owe you anything. In fact, you owe me. So beware."

Trouble tried to look innocent, but that look just didn't work for him. "I didn't say anything." He responded.

"You might want to get back to work, Trubs," Sam said, using the nickname he hated the most. "You wouldn't want your precious Major's Acorns to get taken away."

Trouble sighed. "Your right. I'll see you later," he said. Then he walked off.

* * *

A/n: And that was a piece of utter **CRAP!** Oh well, the rest should be better. I'll update soon!

Hugs,

Kuramas Girl Angel

**P.S. Yes I did deleate my other Artemis Fowl story. It was going absoulutly nowhere. Sorry for those who liked it. I do plan on re-writing it and then reposting it. I'm sorry again.**


	2. Accidentle Meeting

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

A/N: Well, I've gotten two reviews so far. I hope I'll get more soon though. Don't have much more to say except, enjoy your reading and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I only own Sam and the Plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Accidentle Meeting

Artemis hated to admit it, but he was bored.

Ever since he'd gotten his memories back, he'd all but gone legit. He didn't steal as much, but he still did occasionally.

_I should give Holly a call, _he thought._ I haven't gotten one from her in a while._

He picked the small communicator up off his bedside table and quickly accessed his phone book. Obviously, there was only one number in there, and that was Holly's.

He pressed the enter button and watched as a little timer came up. Trying to connect is what it said underneath the little timer. He sighed. _This could take a while._

Suddenly, a face popped up on the screen. It looked like Holly, but since when did Holly have brown hair.

"H-hullo?" The face said. Confusion swirled in her Hazel eyes.

Artemis was puzzled. "Uh, hi," he said. "Is Holly by any chance there at the moment?"

"Er, she just went out. Can I take a message?" The girl said.

"Just tell her that Artemis called. Oh, and, are you by any chance her sister?"

The girl giggled. "No, I'm her new room-mate. Why?"

"Oh, just curious."

"My names Sam, even though you probably won't get to see me again."

"It was nice to meet you Sam. You look a lot like Holly, so I thought you were her sister," Artemis said, blushing a little.

"I'm actually Trouble Kelp's younger cousin. Not like you care or anything," She said, giggling again.

"Ah, give him heck, just for me."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, I will," She said. Then she looked to a spot off screen.

Artemis heard a door open in the background.

"Who's that?" A voice said. The one and only Holly.

"Someone for you."

Holly apparently grabbed the communicator from Sam. "What's up?" She said quickly.

"Nothing. You have pretty interesting room-mate. Taking in people now, are you?" Artemis replied.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I'm helping her 'cause she's got more guts than you."

"Oh, do tell," Artemis said, sounding like a gossipy school girl.

"She ran away from home. She might be taking my place at LEP."

"It's true," Sam said off screen.

"Sam, could you go see if the pot on the stove is boiling over," Holly said.

"Why'd you get rid of her? She's pretty funny," Artemis said once he was sure Sam was gone.

"I don't think she knows you're the most hated mud-boy in all of Haven."

"I knew!" Sam said, appearing out of no-where. "I'm just not afraid like most other people are."

"Well," Artemis said. "I got to give her points for that."

"Uh, how much longer are we gonna be talking, 'cause this cost money," Holly said.

"All I did was call to say hi."

"That's alright. Well, I hate to cut this short, but we gotta go. I'll talk to you later Arty," Holly said.

"See ya!" Sam said energetically. "It might be soon," she added, winking.

"Bye," Artemis said, blushing lightly. Then the connection broke.

_That was interesting,_ Artemis thought, shaking his head. Then he went off to do some computer work.

* * *

A/N: And yet another crappy chapter. Time to reply to my reviews:

**AgiVega: Thanks. This is going to be a Holly/Trouble Artemis/Oc ficcy.**

**Petra: I'm updating now.**

**Me, obviously: Thanks. I know its really hard to like peoples Oc's. As you can tell, Sam just met Arty and will be meeting Mulch shortly. There's gonna be a pretty big plot involved, so keep on reading. Thanks for being my first review on this story!**

And that's all for now. If you review, I'll update faster!

Ja Matta,

Kuramas Girl Angel


	3. I look Like A Mud Girl

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while. I had a major writers block, but I'm pretty much over it.(Getting the Flu will do that to you) Anyway, I'm just going to get started now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Eion Colfer does. So that means you can't sue me!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: I Look Like A Mud-Girl**

Sam woke up the day after her interview with the LEP, with the feeling that today would be an interesting one. Little did she know it would be. She quickly changed from her pajamas into her own Black sleeveless turtleneck top and a flippy black skirt that fell just a little bit above her knees. Her clothes felt a little snug, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She pulled a pair of knee high black socks on and added a pair of ankle high black boots to finish off the outfit and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for her and Holly. After tasting Holly's cooking a few days ago, she'd decided that it would be better if she cooked from now on.

Holly sat at the kitchen table, drinking a bit of leftover nettle smoothie. She glanced up at Sam, then looked at her smoothie, then looked at Sam again, a look of pure confusion on her face. "Are you feeling okay? You're pale as death, kid, and I'm not lying," She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I feel fine, Holly. In fact, I've never felt better!" Sam replied, doing a little twirl, her skirt flairing out around her. "Are you sure it's not the light?"

"Positive. You...you look a little taller too...Maybe I'm just hallucinating."

Sam went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Then shrieked.

Holly ran in. "What's wrong?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"M...my ears...They're...they're not pointy...They're...round." She replied, her voice nothing above a faint whisper. "I-I look like..."

"A Mud-Girl," Holly finished for her."That's definately not normal."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should give Foaly a call...He'd know what to do."

"Foaly?"

"He'll be crushed to know that you don't have a clue about who he is."

Sam let out a nervouse giggle. "I know who he is. I just forgot that you knew him."

"I'm going to make that call now."

Sam nodded. Holly walked out of the bathroom.

Sam studied herself a little harder in the mirror. Her nose, which had be kind of pointed before, was more flat and round, and there was a fine sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eye's also weren't Hazel anymore. They were a clear grey color. And they were rimmed with thick Black lashes.

She stared at the new her, wondering how this happened to her. What had she honestly done to deserve this. Nothing that she could think of.

Holly came back several minutes later. "He said he wants you in his lab, pronto."

"Guess I better go then. But how am I going to get there without attracting some funny looks?"

"Just act how you normally do. And get there as quick as possible."

"Okay..."

And get there fast is what she did. Within fifteen minutes of Holly calling Foaly, She was there. When she arrived at the LEP headquarters, the receptionist asked her if she had an appointment, all she could do was stutter. Until Foaly came about a minute later.

"Yes," He said to the receptionist when she asked him the same question. "This young lady does have an appointment with me. Wants to be my intern, bless her soul." He put an arm around her shoulder and said to her, "Now, if you'll just follow me this way, we'll conduct the interview in my office."

He led her down a few hallways and then into a high-tech, ultra-clean looking room. She also noticed he was wearing a tinfoil cap on his head. She'd heard he was paranoid of mud men, but didn't think it was that bad.

"Well, I already think I know what's wrong with you, but I want to run a few tests, just to make sure," Foaly stated once the door was safely closed behind him."And the first thing will be a mouth swab for DNA." He motioned for her to sit in a chair near a treadmill type thing that mud men sometimes used.

"Uh...Okay..." Sam replied, confused beyond all reasoning.

He came over with a cotton swab in hand. "Open wide," He instructed. When her mouth was open as far as it could possibly go, he ran the swab over her left check. Then he went over to one of his computers for a few minutes, then came over and said, "I want to check out one more thing. Come over here and pick out the type of music that you feel appeals to you the most." He motioned to a stack of cases that were piled on his desk.

She walked over to the stack of cases and realized that these were actual cd's like the mud men used. She went throught the pile until she came across one cd that stood out to her. The artist was a pretty looking girl, who definately wasn't a elf, or anything close to it, and from the look of it, it was totally in a mud man language that she was pretty sure she didn't understand.

"Um, this one looks good," She said after a moment of staring at the cd cover. She handed it to him.

"Hmm..." He said. "I didn't think you'd go for this one. Good choice."

"Well, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm not quite finished with my test yet." Was the only response she got. Foaly walked over to a strange looking contraption, opened the top and put the cd in. "Now," he said. "I'm going to put it on a random song, and I want you to dance for me."

"Are you out of your freakin' mind! I can't dance at all!" Sam replied, turning bright pink.

"It's to test your flexiblity, okay."

"Fine."

Foaly hit a button, and after a moment, some slow music started playing. Then, out of the blue, it got really fast.

Sam stood there for a moment, afraid to make an idiot of herself, because the truth was, she could dance. Her parents had decided that dance lessons would be a good idea for her, and had been doing it ever since. But after a moment, she could no longer resist the beat and started dancing to it. She found some of the moves she knew a little harder to pull off, but did just fine with most of them. When the music ended, she couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I thought you couldn't dance," Foaly said when she was completely finished.

"I lied," She stated.

"Well, I noticed you were struggling a little with certian parts, which totally confirms my suspictions."

"Which were...?"

"Well, your only half elf."

_**"WHAT!"**_

"I know. You want to call your parents and ask them if there's anything they want to tell you?"

"Please. I'd love to give them a piece of my mind."

"Can I tell you something first?"

"Go ahead."

"It's only temporary. It should last about half a human year at the least, and at max a full year if you're unlucky. You'll have no magic, and you will find it harder to learn certian languages than you would if you were normal."

"You know what? I think I should not call my parents. But, I can't go walking around Haven looking like this. It'll call attention to me. I had a hard enough time getting here without doing that. What am I going to do?"

"Well, our only option is to send you above ground for the time being. You could...no, that would be bad."

"Who would I live with?"

"Well, does Holly still keep in touch with Fowl?"

"Yeah, he called earlier this morning, and I answered. Why?"

"Oh good. We could send you to live with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Call Holly, have her ask him, and then we'll confirm everything."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but did exactly as she was told.

**(A Few Hours later)**

"Well, everything is settled. You're off to Ireland to live with Fowl," Foaly stated.

"Oh joy," Sam muttered underneith her breath. "This'll be a thrill. I get to live with the stinky mud man."

"Cheer up," Holly said, giving the young girl a hug. She had joined them near the chute that was going to take Sam to Tara, the closest spot to Fowl Manor. "Fowls not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's actually very kind."

"I know. It's just...I didn't even...Well, I didn't think that I'd live above ground. I knew going into Recon meant going above occasionally, but I'm not even in the LEP yet."

"I know Sam. But you'll be fine, I know you will." Sam sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"You'd better get going. The shuttle leaves in a few," Foaly said.

"Bye," Sam said, her eyes suddenly tearing. She blinked them back, and walked on to the shuttle, not looking back.

**(One Very Long Shuttle Ride Later)**

Sam stepped out of the small holding space, taking in the scenery. It was beyond anything she'd hear below. The land was bathed in moonlight, and Tara was bathed in the newest wave of Faries coming out of the shuttle.

She walked slowly to the spot where she was to met Artemis. This was the first time that they would actually meet face to face, and Sam was a little nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

She went to the oak tree that Holly had told her about, and stood there for a moment, then she heard a voice behind her. "Are you Samantha Kelp?"

It was Artemis.

She turned around and said, "Yes, I am. You must be Artemis Fowl. It's a pleasure to meet you face-to-face."

Artemis studied the young Half-Elf infront of him. She looked almost nothing like the girl he'd seen this morning. She still had the shoulder-length brown hair, but that was the only similar thing. Her eyes were a startling cool grey rimmed with thick black lashes, and if the light wasn't playing tricks, he could barely detect a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her now rounded nose. She stood at five feet tall, and her clothing was hugging her body tightly, exagerating her chest size by several sizes. And she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm glad Juliet decided to come along," Artemis said softly to himself. Then, aloud so she could hear, he said, "You'll be wanting some new clothes before you meet my parents, right?"

"Um, yes, I think that would be nice. I wouldn't want to give false representation of myself before they actually get to know me. They know I'm here, right?"

"Yes. I told them someone at school had a sister who was in desperate need of a place to stay so that she wouldn't be caught in the middle of a terribly nasty divorce. Mother ate the story up and got father to agree quickly."

"You lied to your parents for me?"

"You're a friend of Holly's, and in need. I was tempted to tell Holly that I wouldn't do it, but then I remembered everything that she'd taught me over the past couple of years, and found that I couldn't say no. That's it, okay?"

"Sorry I asked."

"Let's get going. I don't want the fairies knowing I'm here. I don't need the LEP on my case. Again."

Sam followed Artemis silently to the car. Inside, Butler, the giant Manservant, and Juliet, his Shakespearean named sister were having a quiet coversation about something Sam had never heard of, but gathered that it was called Wrestling.

"Butler, Juliet," Artemis said, interupting the conversation. "This is Samantha Kelp. Samantha, this is my Butler, Butler, and his younger sister, Juliet."

"H-hi," Sam spewed out, noting how big Butler was. "I- it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Butler just nodded and Juliet said, "Hi Samantha! It's really nice to meet you!" She had a giant grin on her face.

Sam losened up instantly. "You can just call me Sam. It's easier to understand. And respond to."

"Okay! So how long are you gonna be here?"

"Six months to a year. It depends on how long this little 'phase' I'm going through lasts."

"Cool. It'll be great having another girl in the house! Now the ratio of men to women is equal."

"Butler," Artemis said. "Do you think we'll have time to go to Dublin for some clothing?"

"We should, if we're quick about it. Why?"

"I don't think our guests clothing is quite appropriate for meeting my parents in, and I have a feeling that the rest of her clothes are the same way."

"They are," Sam said. "We checked. Holly brought my entire wardrobe over."

"I'll take her," Juliet said. "I don't trust you boys."

Sam smiled. She could get used to Juliet. She liked her, and decided that not all mud men were as bad as people said.

**(A shop in Dublin)**

"There, that should do it," Juliet said, studing the array of outfits that had been carefully picked by nobody but her. "I think this'll last you until the next time Artemis lets us or decided that we can go shopping again."

"This is really way too much," Sam said, turning bright red at the ammount of clothing there. She didn't even have this much at home. "I don't think I need all of it. Really."

"No, Artemis said spend only as much as nessassary, and all of this is nessassary. A lot of it is undergarmets. Those are important."

"Okay...If you insist."

They went to the cash register and paid. Sam wasn't exatly sure on how much it was, but she figured that if it was too much, Artemis would say something.

When they got to the car, Artemis raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you buy the entire store?"

"No, I bought what was nessassary."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Well, lets hurry back. We might not make it in time."

"In time for what?" Sam asked.

"For you to change."

Sam nodded. And hoped that they did.

**

* * *

****A/N: **And that's were I end it. I'm not sure how long this is, because I'm not using Microsoft Word like I normally do. I'm using WordPad, which drives me crazy because I don't have a spellchecker. I don't know how acurate my spelling is, so if it's horrible, please let me know so I can download a spell checker onto my laptop. 

Oh, and please don't be offeneded if I don't answer to your replies until Saturday. I have an overnighter for Girl Scouts that I'll (hopefully) be going to. It all depends on if it snows here in good ol' Utah. (Which knowing the weather, it will.)

Well, until next time!

Hugs,

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


End file.
